


Maui's Treasure

by Lady_Anime123



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, I loved this movie!, I tried my best with this story, I'll try to update at least once a week, My first Moana Story, Please don't hate me!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anime123/pseuds/Lady_Anime123
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the great demigod Maui, who pulled islands from the sea and brought happiness to the people, however, no one know about his origin or the people who helped shape who he is. Throughout his life, Maui has lost and gained many things, but he was able to see the light at the end of the tunnel and move on. However, he could never deny the women who stole his heart and soul. He could never be apart from her. He can't stand to lose HER. He can't lose his treasure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I have been thinking of this story for a while and I finally decided to write it. Just to let you know I put a lot of detail in my stories, so hopefully that doesn't bore you. This chapter is what started everything so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1- Te Fiti’s Feelings

  
Emptiness. That is all Te Fiti felt as she looked around. Despite being a goddess, having the ability to create anything she set her mind to, she felt like she was missing something.

  
She had already imagined and created an infinite expanse of land filled with the most beautiful and pure compound in the world: water. She had named her creation ocean. She had created the sun to bring light to her world as well as the moon to let her know when it was time to rest. However, she still felt unsatisfied.

  
After thinking for a minute and looking at herself, she moved her arms and in an instant, parts of lands started to float from the depths of the ocean to the surface of the water.  
As she finished her work, Te Fiti looked around, once again having that feeling of emptiness. With a frown on her face, she thought hard and long in order to create things that will fill her heart. Eventually, she decided that her islands needed more color, after all, they were all rather dull with some sand and patches of grass.

  
I will create the most beautiful and colorful flowers, Te Fiti said in her mind. Looking around the many islands. She started moving her arms until eventually many beautiful patches of grass and flowers surrounded her. After filling the islands with a great variety of plants, she lowered her arms and looked around.

  
Well, now I should feel better, Te Fiti thought with a small smile on her face. Looking around, she noticed all her islands were filled with large expanses of grass and numerous flowers of different shapes and sizes. Due to all her work, Te Fiti decided to lay down to go to sleep. Closing her eyes, she tried her best to sleep, but not avail. With a small grunt, she stood up again.

  
“Why do I still feel empty?” Te Fiti asked herself. She had created flowers because she thought the lack of colors was what was causing the discomfort in her heart, but she still felt a pain in it.  
She couldn’t identify the feeling until she noticed a small patch of flowers slowly growing. She became fascinated by the cycle.

  
How could this be? The islands did not grow and the ocean certainty didn’t, either…

  
Perhaps, what she was missing was creatures that could take care of themselves? Creatures who moved freely? Creatures who did their best to survive? Creatures that were…that were…alive?  
“Perhaps I should create creatures that have more mobility and liberty than plants?” Te Fiti asked herself.

  
And so, Te Fiti stood up and started to imagine the most interesting beings she could come up with and at the same time, came up with a name for them. Blue and big: Sharks, whales; small and numerous: fish, crabs, squids; short and adventurous: birds; small and cute: turtles, pigs, chickens…As she kept thinking of different animals and where they would live (the ocean or the islands she created), she started to think of more irregular creatures.

  
Yes, perhaps a giant crab about half of my size…or a giant monster with a face like a masked and furry arms or even, a purple monster with a long tongue! As Te Fiti kept thinking of these, she closed her eyes, moving her arms around.  
And in a blink of an eye, all of the species from her imagination came to light. Eventually, she saw her ocean and islands fill with all the creatures. However, she soon witnesses the violence that occurred between her ‘irregular creatures’ and the regular ones. The two species of creatures obviously couldn’t live in the same ocean.

  
Before there was more fighting, Te Fiti decided to separate the two, instead creating a large expanse below the deepest part of the ocean where the ‘irregular animals’ or monsters as she named, would reside. While the other creatures, which she named, animals, would reside in the ocean.

  
Te Fiti made sure no animal would be able to enter the home of the monsters or the realm of the monsters. A huge rock would be the only entrance to the place which only a brave and strong animal would be able to climb.  
As Te Fiti once again looked around, she could see the many animals living around, having fun. Yet... The pain in her heart would not disappear. Looking towards the sky, she noticed that the moon was peaking from behind the sun. Looking around, she let a small frown form on her face as she slowly laid herself to sleep until the next day.

  
What can I create that will soothe my pain?

  
Thinking hard, Te Fiti finally realized the feeling she had in her heart.

  
She wasn’t upset or even bored…

  
She was lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd...that was the last chapter. I'll probably update today or tomorrow. Do you guys prefer longer chapters once a week or short chapters every two-three days?


	2. Te Fiti’s reason of living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sooooryyyyyy! I seriously thought I was able to update weekly, but it did not happen. It's almost been a month! School has been a challenge, but I'm managing (gotta love STEM majors, right?) I will try my best to get chapter 3 within next week (I'm currently working on it). Also, like I mentioned back in chapter 1, this story would be slow because my plan is to develop the backstory and arch of each of my characters. Don't worry, thought, all the pairings listed would definitely be included.

Maui’s Treasure – Chapter 2: Te Fiti’s reason of living

Te Fiti had fallen asleep.

However, she had a dream, which was odd since she never dreamed. She had been in the same spot in her dream, creating plants and animals as she moved her hands with all the joy in the world, however, her world came crashing down when a storm came and killed all her creatures and creations. She had covered her eyes with her hands and silently wept until the storm passed.

Once the storm was clear, she opened her eyes only to realize a small “thing” that oddly had some of her characteristics (except being smaller, with brown skin instead of green and carrying a giant…fish hook?) was looking at her with admiration and what looked like…smugness? 

After that, Te Fiti woke up, not really remembering the face of the “thing,” but definitely knowing that she had seen a species like no other. Quickly, trying to think of all the details that she could, she lifted her arms, closed her eyes and created what she saw in her dream.

When she opened them, she saw someone that looked a lot like the man in her dreams. However, this man was taller, leaner and had no pictures on his skin. He had a skirt made of leaves much like the man in her dreams.

A few minutes passed and Te Fiti simply kept inspecting the “thing.” She really was becoming bore as the man only seemed to be staring at her with a blank expression on his face.

“You know, if you don’t really do anything, then I might as well have turned you into a flower.”

“You know that is pretty rude, Te Fiti.”

If islands could jump, then Te Fiti would have been 10 feet above the ocean.

“You can speak?”

“Well, you created me, I guess that question is something you need to answer,” the man said with a hint of sarcasm on his voice.

“I’m a little confused myself on what I did…but if you can talk, what is that you wish to talk about? It is quite boring here…” Te Fiti said as she looked at the world she had created.

“That is up to you, I do anything that you ask me,” the man said carelessly.

_Well, that’s not fun_ , Te Fiti thought with a small frown on her face.

Despite his somewhat rude attitude, this creature was proving to be much more interesting that the other things she had created.

Perhaps she should make him more interesting?

Lifting her hands, she placed them on the creature he named, “human” and closed her eyes. She would give him the thing she valued the most.

Free will

* * *

 

“So, what do you think?”

“I think you should create mores creatures like me”

“Huh?” Te Fiti said as she looked at the man she named (or rather he named himself) Amiin “I have been on this island with you for three weeks, talking about nothing, but the environment…I wish to navigate the seas…look into the horizons, interact with people like me…” Amiin said as he looked to the ground.

“And why is that,” Te Fiti said with a confused look on her face.

Lifting his head, Amiin looked at Te Fiti with what could be described as heartbreak “Because loneliness is the worst feeling in the world”

Te Fiti couldn’t agree more.

* * *

 

Te Fiti did it

Everything Amiin wanted, she made a reality.

Whether he wanted more humans (she had created more than a dozen- both male-made in his image and female- made in her image), flowers, islands, boats, etc. She did everything because she did not want to be alone. Not anymore.

Through the last five years, however, Te Fiti had seen less of Amiin and more of his daughter, Luna.

Luna had become everything she wanted Amiin to be. She was kind, would always ask her questions and keep her company. She even remembered the day she was born.

Flashback:

“Amiin, shouldn’t you be with your wife considering she is going into labor?” Te Fiti asked as she looked at Amiin who was about to go fishing with a group of men.

“I need to go find food for the village. As a chief it is my responsibility- “Amiin said with an annoyed look on his face “– perhaps you can look after my wife?” Amiin continued as he gave Te Fiti a pleading look.

Te Fiti hated to admit it, but even if there were millions of humans in the world and Amiin was not the best person, she just loved him and could never go against his wishes.

“Very well, come back soon,” Te Fiti said as she gave Amiin a small smile.

“Of course,” Amiin said as he waved at Te Fiti.

Before Te Fiti could wave back, she heard a couple of women rushing towards her.

“Te Fiti! The child has been born! Mrs. Akela would like to speak with you,” a young woman in her 20’s said quickly with a gigantic smile on her face.

“Alright,” Te Fiti said as she moved towards the house of the women. As the years, had passed, Te Fiti had learn to use her powers to shrink herself into the size of a human without destroying the island she represented. She usually didn’t do it often since it drained her of her powers completely, but she did on special occasions.

The first birth of a human child was definitely a special occasion.

“Akela, did you wish to speak to me?” Te Fiti said as she looked at the young women laying on the small bed.

“Goddess Te Fiti, I wish to ask a favor of you, if you don’t mind…” Akela said as she started to cough.

“Of course,” Te Fiti said as a sad expression took over her face. Akela was the second human she created and unlike Amiin, she was very polite to her and very respectful. She knew, however, that the childbirth had taken a toll on her body and she was going to die.

“This child…my little Hokulani…please take care of her…” Akela said as she quickly lifted a bundle of blankets towards Te Fiti.

Te Fiti could look in disbelief at the favor Akela was asking. She would have to raise this child? What about her father?

Te Fiti took the child carefully and could only smile as Akela thanked her.

“Why are you asking this of me? Amiin is this child’s father,” Te Fiti said as she looked at the sleeping child.

“Amiin, wanted a son, that is why he left. He was here for the birth. I know he won’t love her as much as you will Te Fiti,” Akela said as she closed her eyes and started breathing slower.

Te Fiti could only look at Akela with pity. Amiin had lied to her. He had abandoned his wife and child simply because he didn’t accept not having a son.

“I will take care of Hokulani…as if she was my child,” Te Fiti said as she let a small tear roll down her face knowing Akela had taken her last breath after she had finished her sentence.

Just at that moment, many of the villagers came in. Many of them had heard the conversation between Akela and Te Fiti and thus knew Akela had passed away. However, it was only Te Fiti that could see her spirit had turned into that of a fleeing bird.

_Be free, Akela_

After a few moments of mourning, Te Fiti decided to leave the small house and glance at the child. She was different than the rest of the humans. The first human to be born instead of made. She knew it would be very difficult to raise her especially given that her father did not love her, however, the moment the child opened her eyes, took hold of her finger and gave her a big smile was the moment Te Fiti knew raising her would be worth it.

*End of flashback

After that day, Te Fiti had started calling Hokulani, Luna as the child loved to stare at the moon and would often fall asleep looking at it.

Currently, she was creating more flowers and islands as she answered what could only be Luna’s millionth question of the day.  

“Te Fiti, why did you make islands AND the ocean?” the four-year-old asked as she tried to make a flower crown for the goddess.

“Well, you see-

“Te Fiti, me and my village wish to go to another island,” Amiin said as he looked to Te Fiti without caring that he had interrupted her.

“Of course… when will you- “Te Fiti was cut off before she could finish.

“We wish to move permanently Te Fiti,” Amiin said

“Why?” Te Fiti said as her heart started to sink…the feeling was coming back. Luna had become such a big part of her heart and now…

“We wish to create a larger village and spread more of our footprints…” “I would definitely come visit Te Fiti… would you help by creating bigger and better boats?” Amiin said as he looked at Te Fiti with a bored looked on his face.

“I…see, of course I would help,” Te Fiti said as she quickly hid her tear stained face, she moved her arms and dozens of boats appeared.

“I wish you the best,” Te Fiti said as she waved at the man.

“But, father, why are we leaving? Te Fiti is my friend!” Luna said with tears in her eyes as she was dragged by her father.

“Father! Please, don’t separate me from mother! Please!” Luna cried as she tried to snatch her arm away from her father’s stern hold.

Te Fiti could look at the child with pity in her eyes as she felt her heart shattering inside.

“I bid the same to you and don’t worry, I’ll be back,” Amiin said, completely ignoring his daughter, with a small smirk on his face.

Unknown to Te Fiti, he was not looking at her…

But at the green rock in her chest

At her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, what did you guys think? I know we still have no knowledge of the main character or Maui, but I want to explain more about Te Fiti fist, but don't worry the reader and Maui would be introduced either next chapter or in chapter 4!  
> Also, please leave comments and kudos (they inspire me to find time and write more!)  
> PS. Someone in the comments asked me if there was going to be smut in future chapters, I'm actually not sure, yet. I have never written smut, but I can try. Based on popular demand, I can definitely add that in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd...that was the last chapter. I'll probably update today or tomorrow. Do you guys prefer longer chapters once a week or short chapters every two-three days?


End file.
